


tapes of crime

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Cute, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Horny Steve Rogers, Light-Hearted, M/M, One Shot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Top Bucky Barnes, a lot of the word fuck, a teeeensy tiny bit of it, before cacw, sex fluff!, that should be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “i didn't peg you as a bottom, captain,”steve groaned, face beet red. there was a riffle in the said villain's hand, and by this point he would very much appreciate being shot in the head by it.





	tapes of crime

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first mcu work~ wording may be different from the usual ethics but lets go for a change,, everybody needs a stucky sexy one shot no matter how its put ;)

~~~~he infiltrated the tower. tony was incredibly offended, but here they are, the mighty avengers, mostly in their pyjamas, tied together with a rip-off of tony's nanotech in the form of a handcuff. everytime it comes loose, if any finger slips or if its tampered with, it just builds itself back. to say that tony's pride is hurt was a very big understatement. he's also very, very pissed off. every comment he's said regarding that fact has been ignored by the said villain, who didn't introduce himself — tony's been calling him many colorful names.

“what do you want?” steve's asked, in his authorative voice, which only earns a smirk, a smirk similar to tony's only from a brunette youngster with hair as fluffly as cotton candy. steve glares; he himself hadn't been given any cuffs, instead a collar snapped to his neck the moment the villains goons entered the building. electrocutes him if he makes a movement requiring more strength than the collar allows. thor was given one, too. he looks pissy.

the villain hums, scrolling through the tower's files, ignoring natasha's laboured breathing as the cuffs electrocute her a second time. she's almost escaped it twice, the villain makes a note, but decides to focus on his task.

he came across security footage files. he scowers through them patiently. steve only removes his glare to the floor after horrifyingly realising which file the villain has come to check out next — when the sounds fill the room, steve wishes he could dig a hole and die.

“ _ah_! ah — no, _buck_ , _please_ ,” his own desperate voice is heard, steve wants to _fucking die_ now, _now_ , “please, _please_ ,” _fuck_. fuck. fuck. fuck. fuck.

the atmosphere shifted warm, as steve bows his head as low as it could go, tony raises an eyebrow, as of the villain. thor looks at steve, face unreadable, then back to the screen seeing one very naked steve, red all over, drooling. thor looked away. he looked again three seconds afterwards. he wanted to make a comment, but thor wasn't sure the situation is appropriate.

the sounds get louder. steve makes an involuntary noise of despair — he doesn't remove his glare from the floor. his face is tomato-red, and the villain doesn't stop the recording.

“i didn't peg you as a bottom, captain.”

tony nearly laughs. he actually nearly laughed. his face is a sheet of red, too, for a minute he was transfixed by rogers and barnes having sex in his kitchen, rogers and barnes having sex, _rogers_ having _sex_ —

“don't worry, steve, i think you look rather ravishing,” tony comments, earning himself a growl. “feisty,”

 _well at least bucky's not here_ , steve tries to be positive. steve has been relying on him to come and save them all, since he went out for groceries, but he would most probably die if bucky comes to him in this condition. perhaps if he comes after this all ends, he could somehow convince the avengers to never mention this, ever.

“ _a-aah_! bucky, _ah_ — yes, _please_ , _bucky, fuck_!”

steve squints his eyes shut so hard his head hurts. _fuck_ , _why does he moan like that_? _why did he and bucky did that on the kitchen again_?

“see something you like, thunder?”

god, tony's stupid mouth. steve glares, but not missing the way thor swallowed and looked away guiltily. steve chokes, tony laughs.

the voices stop. then they continued.

“oh. there's another.”

steve groaned, face beet red. there was a riffle in the said villain's hand, and by this point he would very much appreciate being shot in the head by it.

“come on, baby, you can do it. good boy, always a good boy for me, aren't ya, stevie?” bucky's voice was sultry, deep, encouraging, and steve's damned if he wasn't really fucking turned on. the situation begs to differ.

“buck, please, _please_.” he cries, “please, i _can't_ , _please_ — _ahh_!” it was steve, shuddering in a dry orgasm.

“wonder if you knew you had company, captain,” the villain comments, and steve's head lifts in horror — at the corner of the footage, sam — steve felt his insides tighten, then surging warmth, god sam saw them _fuck_ , _damn_ , steve shouldn't be horny and he isn't, he couldn't, not right _now_ , _please_. sam, on the other hand, didn't know what to say — looks around dejectedly, sheepish.

“sorry, man,” he said, “i mean, you guys weren't exactly quiet —”

“ _stop_ ,” steve tries, embarassed as his voice comes out hoarse and loud, “its okay, just, no.”

sam shrugs. the voices stop. then they start again. steve wants to bang his head to the floor really hard. maybe until it splits in half. tony just stares, bewildered, “how many times have you two done this?” at the screen now showing steve and bucky at the elevator, bucky fucking him standing up and steve drooling and there's less noise, but hitched breaths and small whimpers makes steve's face purple with embarassment. bucky had fucked him slow, that day, whispering filthy things in his ears about how they'd get caught, his strong hands digging into steve's waist.

fuck, he's getting hard, _fuck_ , steve would really take ten bullets into the stomatch right now. natasha stays silent, staring at steve hunched down and miserable, in her eyes amusement. she's still trying to break out of the cuffs. she's the only one doing that, really, the rest of the avengers — banner, eyes and lips shut as tight as possible steve almost forgets he's there, thor, all flushed cheeks and confused eyes.

“wow,” tony comments, again, after enjoying the show, apparently. “wow. you have sex on my furniture? you have sex. then, on my furniture. wow. i mean your dick is great, rogers, i mean —”

“ _tony_ ,” steve said in warning, but weak, as tony continues, “i mean barnes' dick is great, but the furniture? my furniture. kitchen table is for all, rogers, all — damn. damn.” tony shook his head in mock disappointment, “also you cost me ten bucks. i bet rhodes you're a virgin. damn you, rogers.”

steve's lips are shut, body stiff in anger. the villain continues scrolling pass cams, ignoring the commotion behind him. starts up a couple more sex adventures on the screen, steve nearly yells at him if not for his training — steve's patient as fuck, but he might just lose it.

it was two seconds, tops. bucky's figure appeared soundlessly, like the silence of the night, and has the fluffy haired youngster asshole of a villain unconscious. then his goons, it took two fired bullets that missed, and bucky's metal arm _whoosh whoosh_ and five of them were down. when he finished, he didn't look at steve at all, merely chuckles half-embarassed, the way he did when they were young. steve blushes, fiercely.

bucky followed tony's instructions on how to disable the collar and helped break the cuffs, and when he comes to take steve's off, he tugged at it and cleared his throat. “hi, baby,” he said, blushing but teasing, tony gapes unbelievingly, but bucky ignores him — hands running small circles on steve's neck before releasing his collar. steve glares — as soon as he's out of it, he stomps out of the room like an angry toddler.

bucky winks at natasha, who rolls her eyes, before following steve to his room.

“well that must be awkward,” was the only comment he gave regarding the situation before closing the door and pushing his steve on the bed, kissing his pouting lips, his knees on steve's semi-hard dick. “you got all riled up, huh?”

steve nearly growled.

“you're cute when you're angry,” bucky leans down to kiss him again, licks on his jaw, sucked at his neck, and steve's quick to give in.

they weren't quiet. everyone probably heard them. “well, they already did anyway,” was bucky's comment, and he's ok — steve's the one who cant look at anyone in the eye for two weeks. the innuendos and teasing wasn't two weeks much less two years, probably, or more — maybe they're forever, fuck, fuck steve's life. but bucky's forever too, though.

it ain't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> SIGH I HOPED U LIKED THAT. also comments. opinons! please!


End file.
